X23’s Winter Solace: Revised and Extended Edition
by Dale Idle Wells
Summary: X23Toad. Oneshot. While spending a blissful winter day together, X23 and Todd find their relationship threatened by the will of others. Revised and Extended Edition. Rated for Language, Slight Violence and Implied Sexuality. Slight Angst. CDT Universe
1. X23's Winter Solace Original

Okay, I know you guys are wondering about why I'm doing this one shot when I should be working on my two major stories. And your probably thinking that I might be procrastinating, that I'm using this to "feel out the waters", that I'm getting something off my chest-

The matter is, point blank and simple, that two reviewers, who I find extremely devoted writers and encouraging readers have given this idea and a request. These two are **god-of-second-chance** and **mcc1089**. God-of-second-chance wanted to see some fluffy action between X23 and Toad and mcc089 wanted to something based on their relationship, so I created this.

Plus, I was tired of not seeing any other X23/Toad stories.

The story is kept within the parameters of the main story, Capoeira de Toad, and is like a little one-shot, off-shot. So I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**X23's Winter Solace**

Snow covered the small hills and pathways of the Bayville Park, the small lake and river frozen over. The ice was strong enough that those that wanted could skate on the ice and the paths were cleared to allowed people walking space, the carefree falling of the snowflakes creating a loving atmosphere.

The clone of Wolverine, X23, smiled shyly as she walked hand in hand with Todd Tolansky from her school. She couldn't believe that they had kept the relationship a secret for three months, knowing what people would say and do if they found out about them.

They glanced at each other as one and X23 blushed as Todd drew her closer and wrapped an arm around her, the green mutant dress lighter than her but strangely warmer than her. So there he was, clad in jeans, sneakers, a long sleeved shirt and a hooded sweatshirt while she wore boots, pants, a shirt and a snow jacket.

His new haircut, a spiked up rogue look for his green hair, even was opposite to her long black hair, a braid draping down the side of her face.

"I do like the new hair cut, makes you look even cuter." She said, making Todd blush as she drifted closer to him. "It'll also make the Capoeira training easier, I imagine."

"Thanks X. Can you can tell I did it?" He asked curiously, self-consciously running his hand through the spikes

"You did?" X23 asked incredulously, laughing at his embarrassed face and reassured him. "It looks fine, darling. I never would have guessed you did it."

"I guess I got a few surprises left for you then." Todd said mysteriously, the two falling into a comfortable silence again with only the sounds of the snow rustling and crunching

As they climbed the small bridge that over went the river, the two love struck teenagers stopped and watched the ice skaters. Todd released her hand for a moment, rubbing them together to restore warmth, so X23 leaned on the railing

X23 smiled a bit wider as a pair of arms encircled around her; the boy's head rested carefully on her shoulder, his hot breaths rolling down her neck and chest. They were pulled flush together as they stood on a bridge overlooking a frozen river in the park, Todd's lips smiling against her slightly chilled body.

It was surprising that after weeks and weeks of hugs and tender cuddles that he would still leave her breathless.

"It's beautiful, yo." Todd said softly in her ear, X23 smiling as his arms shifted to hold her hands as well. "A beauty that is paled in comparison to you, however; a lily flower immune to frost of winter and time, X."

X23 blushed, glancing at him before leaning her head on the side of his. Todd turned his head to face her, placing a soft kiss on her slightly frosted cheek.

Todd had surprised her when they initially started dating; treating her with such kindness and respect that X23 often wondered if she really was dating the same Brotherhood member known as Toad.

But in her eyes he would never be repulsive, as everyone else thought. Todd was tendering her when she was uncertain about trying anything new with him, patient when X23 wanted to understand why he did things the way he did them and firm in all their arguments and spats.

But more importantly, he didn't see her as the clone of Wolverine. He never did. Todd saw her as Laura Logan, the _daughter_ of Logan, the Wolverine. All the other kids in the X-Mansion treated her like she was Wolverine and were always smelling of a little underling of fear. This wasn't the case with all of the kids but the vast majority mad eht feeling seem like everyone.

"I think the sweet talking is coming out again, Todd." X23 said, turning to him and rubbing her nose to his. "Good thing that I have a soft spot for that stuff."

"Hey, I'll just tell you the truth. I know that it's the best way to avoid the wrath of Laura Logan, yo." Todd said playfully, chuckling at her look of mock outrage.

"Todd, you're trying to avoid me?" She said in a fake threateningly voice, turning in his arm and placing her hands on her hips as she narrowed her eyes.

Todd raised an eyebrow to her and folded his arms over his chest, his smile ever consistent. Over the months she got to know Todd and finally date him, Todd had demonstrated that he was fearless of her and any power she wielded; hell, many a time when she really was angry, he had been unflinching before her.

Then again, he had seen much worse, as she found out.

X23 turned around and walked a bit huffily away before putting her plan into action, listening as Todd walked after her uncertainly. Spinning on her toes, X23 lunged at her boyfriend and tackled him head on. Todd and X23 were unable to stop laughing as they slid down the bridge, the snow crunching as they rolled in the snow.

Todd lay on his back while X23 was latched around his waist, the clone looking up at him with a mischievous smile. She then, slowly and taunting, crawled up his chest and lowered her legs and hips down onto his, slowly making rolling hips from side to side.

Todd only then notice that she was leaning on his arms, X23 slowly lowering herself down to his ear; she knew full well that he was strong enough to free himself but would yet.

"Are you trying to avoid me, Todd?" She asked softly in his ear, biting the earlobe tauntingly.

Todd groaned, the clone grinning when she felt his arms wiggling with his muscles. She knew him too well.

Todd lifted his head and his lips found her neck, gently nabbing a soft part of her neck with his teeth. A breath of frost was sharply exhaled, X23's eyes squeezing shut as he hands tightened around his arms. Apparently, he knew her too well as well.

"Only when you start avoiding me, love." Todd said, his voice deep and incredibly soft suddenly. "Sound fair, yo?"

Todd bucked his hips and X23 found herself lying on her back, her leg on either side of the amphibious mutant's waist. Her hands were no longer holding his arms but held above her head, his free hand supporting him above her. X23's breathing increased as Todd continued up her neck; the marks from his teeth already starting heal, regret apparent on her face.

She actually wouldn't have minded if Todd left a mark on her, from any of their previous fraternizations. Some of them innocent enough, others not so….But at least he would have left a mark on her, like she had on him so many times before.

That was she had let him braid her hair and never undid it. It was his mark on her, a sign she was his.

Todd carefully laid butterfly kisses up her neck and made his girlfriend wonder if it really was winter of summer, the frosty cold of the snow lost to blistering heat she was feeling. Her body instinctively arched up to him as he went higher and breaths suddenly became heavier and heavier.

"S-sure…" X23 said softly and stuttering.

"What was that?"

Todd tortuously went to the base of her neck and breathed up the soft skin, X23 unsuccessfully suppressed a moan. Todd lifted his head away, his hand releasing her hands from the snow. X23 looked up at him as he held himself above her, smiling sweetly and tenderly at her that her heart melt like butter.

X23 softly kissed Todd on the lips, the amphibious mutant responding the moment she made contact with his lips. Her cold cupped his face and X23 deepened the kiss, their bodies rolling to the side. Todd's right hand held the back of her neck while his left hand rest in the small of her back, his legs surrounding hers in a protective state.

Tentatively, X23 broke away from her boyfriend, flushed and breathless. Looking up into his amber eyes, X23 giggled and buried her face into his neck. Todd softly kissed the roof of her head before resting his chin on her hair.

"Hey, Todd?" X23 asked, burrowing her face deep in sweatshirt.

"Mm? What's up, X?" Todd's head removed itself from her head, snowflakes fluttering down over his eyes.

"I still have to do some Christmas shopping…" She said as she lifted her head and traced her finger around his heart. "I was hoping you could give me a hand."

"No problem, yo." Todd said as he looked down at her, playing with a braid he personally had woven in. "We could even get some lunch as well."

X23 giggled, Todd's appetite and eating habits something of endless amusement to her. He could eat all the food in a fast food strip and still be hungry. If he ate flies or any other creatures, however, he would full in five minutes.

He was hilarious with his odd humor in his own right, but his appetite was often her source of endless amusement.

"Okay, but in a few minutes?" She asked, resting her head on his shoulder. "I don't want…I just want to…"

"We can stay here for a minute or two if you want, X." Todd said as he held her close. "I'm not complaining, yo."

It would several minutes before they decided to get out of the snow and make their way to the mall.

* * *

Thank you for reading all, I hope everyone liked this and I hope to hear from your reviews.

One thing I should mention is that I will look over this in about four to five months and I will definitely add more to the story. So, keep an ear and an eye out for this.

Again, thanks for reading and please review.

-Lin


	2. X23's Winter Solace Extended

Okay, I know you guys are wondering about why I'm doing this one shot when I should be working on my two major stories. And your probably thinking that I might be procrastinating, that I'm using this to "feel out the waters", that I'm getting something off my chest-

The matter is, point blank and simple, that two reviewers, who I find extremely devoted writers and encouraging readers have given this idea and a request. These two are god-of-second-chance and mcc1089. God-of-second-chance wanted to see some fluffy action between X23 and Toad and mcc1089 wanted to something based on their relationship, so I created this.

Plus, I was tired of not seeing any other X23/Toad stories. So sue me...

The story is kept within the parameters of the main story, Capoeira de Toad, and is like a little one-shot, off-shot. So I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Okay, this version is also the revised, edited, extended and final edition of this story. I might put the original back up as a second chapter but for now I'm just replacing this story completely. 

If that bugs, annoys, infuriates or just plainly pisses you off, then I apologize. BNut at the same time, I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

Disclaimer: Me. Own. NOTHING. I ain't getting nothing out of this, so there's no need for any legal action crap. Ye savvy? Cool; NOW, enjoy the story.

* * *

**X23's Winter Solace – Revised and Extended Edition**

Snow covered the small hills and pathways of the Bayville Park, the small lake and river frozen over. The ice was strong enough that those that wanted could skate on the ice and the paths were cleared to allowed people walking space, the carefree falling of the snowflakes creating a loving atmosphere.

The clone of Wolverine, X23, smiled shyly as she walked hand in hand with Todd Tolansky from her school. She couldn't believe that they had kept the relationship a secret for four months, knowing what people would say and do if they found out about them.

They glanced at each other as one and X23 blushed as Todd drew her closer and wrapped an arm around her, the green mutant dressed lighter than her but strangely warmer than her. So there he was, clad in jeans, sneakers, a long sleeved shirt and a light orange hooded sweatshirt while she wore boots, pants, a shirt and a snow jacket.

His new haircut, a spiked up rogue look for his green hair, even was opposite to her long black hair, a braid draping down the side of her face.

"I do like the new hair cut, makes you look even cuter." She said, making Todd blush as she drifted closer to him. "It'll also make the Capoeira training easier, I imagine."

"Thanks X. Can you can tell I did it?" He asked curiously, self-consciously running his hand through the spikes

"You did?" X23 asked incredulously, laughing at his embarrassed face and reassured him. "It looks fine, darling. I never would have guessed you did it."

"I guess I still got a few surprises left for you then." Todd said mysteriously, the two falling into a comfortable silence again with only the sounds of the snow rustling and crunching

As they climbed the small bridge that over went the river, the two love struck teenagers stopped and watched the ice skaters. Todd released her hand for a moment, rubbing them together to restore warmth, so X23 leaned on the railing

X23 smiled a bit wider as a pair of arms encircled around her; the boy's head rested carefully on her shoulder, his hot breaths rolling down her neck and chest. They were pulled flush together as they stood on a bridge overlooking a frozen river in the park, Todd's lips smiling against her slightly chilled body.

It was surprising that after weeks and weeks of hugs and tender cuddles that he would still leave her breathless.

"It's beautiful, yo." Todd said softly in her ear, X23 smiling as his arms shifted to hold her hands as well. "A beauty that is paled in comparison to you, however; a lily flower immune to frost of winter and time, X."

X23 blushed, glancing at him before leaning her head on the side of his. Todd turned his head to face her, placing a soft kiss on her slightly frosted cheek.

Todd had surprised her when they initially started dating; treating her with such kindness and respect that X23 often wondered if she really was dating the same Brotherhood member known as Toad.

But in her eyes he would never be repulsive, as everyone else thought. Todd was tendering her when she was uncertain about trying anything new with him, patient when X23 wanted to understand why he did things the way he did them and firm in all their arguments and spats.

But more importantly, he didn't see her as the clone of Wolverine. He never did. Todd saw her as Laura Logan, the _daughter_ of Logan, the Wolverine. All the other kids in the X-Mansion treated her like she was Wolverine and were always smelling of a little underling of fear. This wasn't the case with all of the kids but the vast majority mad eht feeling seem like everyone.

"I think the sweet talking is coming out again, Todd." X23 said, turning to him and rubbing her nose to his. "Good thing that I have a soft spot for that stuff."

"Hey, I'll just tell you the truth. I know that it's the best way to avoid the wrath of Laura Logan, yo." Todd said playfully, chuckling at her look of mock outrage.

"Todd, you're trying to avoid me?" She said in a fake threateningly voice, turning in his arm and placing her hands on her hips as she narrowed her eyes.

Todd raised an eyebrow to her and folded his arms over his chest, his smile ever consistent. Over the months she got to know Todd and finally date him, Todd had demonstrated that he was fearless of her and any power she wielded; hell, many a time when she really was angry, he had been unflinching before her.

Then again, he had seen much worse, as she found out.

X23 turned around and walked a bit huffily away before putting her plan into action, listening as Todd walked after her uncertainly. Spinning on her toes, X23 lunged at her boyfriend and tackled him head on. Todd and X23 were unable to stop laughing as they slid down the bridge, the snow crunching as they rolled in the snow.

Todd lay on his back while X23 was latched around his waist, the clone looking up at him with a mischievous smile. She then, slowly and taunting, crawled up his chest and lowered her legs and hips down onto his, slowly making rolling hips from side to side.

Todd only then notice that she was leaning on his arms, X23 slowly lowering herself down to his ear; she knew full well that he was strong enough to free himself but wouldn't yet.

"Are you trying to avoid me, Todd?" She asked softly in his ear, biting the earlobe tauntingly.

Todd groaned, the clone grinning when she felt his arms wiggling with his muscles. She knew him too well.

Todd lifted his head and his lips found her neck, gently nabbing a soft part of her neck with his teeth. A breath of frost was sharply exhaled, X23's eyes squeezing shut as her hands tightened around his arms. Apparently, he knew her too well as well.

"Only when you start avoiding me, love." Todd said, his voice deep and incredibly soft suddenly. "Sound fair, yo?"

Todd bucked his hips and X23 found herself lying on her back, her leg on either side of the amphibious mutant's waist. Her hands were no longer holding his arms but held above her head, his free hand supporting him above her. X23's breathing increased as Todd continued up her neck; the marks from his teeth already starting heal, regret apparent on her face.

She actually wouldn't have minded if Todd left a mark on her, from any of their previous fraternizations. Some of them innocent enough, others not so….But at least he would have left a mark on her, like she had on him so many times before.

That was she had let him braid her hair and never undid it. It was his mark on her, a sign she was his.

Todd carefully laid butterfly kisses up her neck and made his girlfriend wonder if it really was winter of summer, the frosty cold of the snow lost to blistering heat she was feeling. Her body instinctively arched up to him as he went higher and breaths suddenly became heavier and heavier.

"S-sure…" X23 said softly and stuttering.

"What was that?"

Todd tortuously went to the base of her neck and breathed up the soft skin, X23 unsuccessfully suppressed a moan. Todd lifted his head away, his hand releasing her hands from the snow. X23 looked up at him as he held himself above her, smiling sweetly and tenderly at her that made her heart melt like butter.

X23 softly kissed Todd on the lips, the amphibious mutant responding the moment she made contact with his lips. Her cold hands cupped his face and X23 deepened the kiss, their bodies rolling to the side. Todd's right hand held the back of her neck while his left hand rest in the small of her back, his legs surrounding hers in a protective state.

Tentatively, X23 broke away from her boyfriend, flushed and breathless. Looking up into his amber eyes, X23 giggled and buried her face into his neck. Todd softly kissed the roof of her head before resting his chin on her hair.

"Hey, Todd?" X23 asked, burrowing her face deep in his sweatshirt.

"Mm? What's up, X?" Todd's head removed itself from her head, snowflakes fluttering down over his eyes.

"I still have to do some Christmas shopping…" She said as she lifted her head and traced her finger around his heart. "I was hoping you could give me a hand."

"No problem, yo." Todd said as he looked down at her, playing with a braid he personally had woven in. "We could even get some lunch as well."

X23 giggled, Todd's appetite and eating habits something of endless amusement to her. He could eat all the food in a fast food strip and still be hungry. If he ate flies or any other creatures, however, he would full in five minutes.

He was hilarious with his odd humor in his own right, but his appetite was often her source of endless amusement.

"Okay, but in a few minutes?" She asked, resting her head on his shoulder. "I don't want…I just want to…"

"We can stay here for a minute or two if you want, X." Todd said as he held her close. "I'm not complaining, yo."

* * *

It would several minutes before they decided to get out of the snow and make their way to the mall. 

Kitty giggled as she walked down the street with Rogue as the Goth blew flakes from around her nose, the gentle snowflakes of winter falling upon the mounds of snow left from yesterday.

The two X-Men were out doing Christmas shopping for their friends and family. Kitty was going to back to visit her parents again this year and Rogue was going to stay at the mansion. It was really great because Logan had actually eased off the training session for a while now.

The reason? X23 had finally joined the X-Men nine months ago and Wolverine had bounded with his daughter immensely. It wasn't always smooth sailing and the two had gotten into some intense arguments, some that really shook the foundations of the mansion.

But in the three months and a half, X23 had really mellowed out and calmed down. Kitty guessed she had made some friends at school, who had taken in what she was and just accepted her as she was.

"Ah can't wait for these snowfalls ta chill out for a minute." Rogue said as she swatted the flakes away.

"Like, come on, Rogue. I thought you liked the snow." Kitty said, as they went in the mall.

"Ah do, just nat so much at once." The Southern Belle said, shedding her jacket and folding it over her arms. "Where are we goanna go first?"

"Lets, like, start at the top and work out way down." Rogue nodding her agreement at her preppy roommate.

As they walked to the escalator, Rogue was the first to spot her walking in the mall with someone. Laura Logan, although she still went by X23, was just a few dozen feet away from them, talking to someone. Whoever it was, he was certainly making her happy and she was an awful lot more relaxed.

He was a bit taller than her, his spiked hair giving him a bit of height over her. While X23 was bundled up in her winter jacket, he decided to be comfortable in a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. His spiked hair was an odd color, the length spread out and over the sides.

He was long and lanky, his knees bent slightly in a slouch. His right hand was clasped tightly with X23's and spun her around as they walked. He was gracefully in a fashion, his movements with her controlled and free at once.

Rogue stopped dead still when she saw X23 and the boy wrap their arms around each other, sharing a brief kiss. Looking at Kitty, she could tell by the shocked and giddy expression that she had seen it too.

"Oh my god, Rogue. Did you, like, see that?"

"Kinda hard ta, miss, Kitty." Rogue said, smiling in happiness for the clone girl. "I didn't see who it was, did you?"

Kitty shook her head and then got a gleam in her eyes. "Like, want to follow them?"

"Sugar, you sure as Hell know it."

* * *

Todd smiled as he walked down the mall with X23, their arms wrapped around each others waist. They were in their own little bubble, completely immune to looks of shock and disgust that were mingled with the slight jealousy every now and again. 

X23 didn't care; she was blissfully riding cloud nine, her head leaning against his chest as they meandered through the mall. She giggled as she tried to wiggle her thumb between his belt and his jeans, Todd shaking his head as he went with her.

The amphibious mutant pressed his lips to her hair and took a deep breath, her perfume and shampoo racing into his system. X23 giggled and ducked away, Todd shrugging when she looked at him.

"You smell nice, yo." He offhandedly, before looking around. "So who do you need to get presents for?"

"Logan, Xavier, Rogue, Kitty, Sapo…" She glanced at Todd and laughed at his surprised face. "Just kidding; I got your present a few weeks ago with Storm's, Hank's and Rahne's."

"Really, yo? Whatcha' get me, angel?" Todd questioned as he lowered his face to her neck, a little trick he had figured out that drove her into mush.

"I'm not telling; wait till' Christmas." She chided good naturedly, fighting with all her willpower.

"But I don't wanna wait, but I guess I'll have to." Todd said against her, smirking as he let his hand slip down. "But does are you goanna be like old man Claus and decide if I'm naughty or nice…cause that's a bit hard right now, yo."

"Todd!" X23 squealed as she skirted away, his hand linger were he hand just pinched her rear end.

Todd laughed as he tried to catch up with her, the green mutant jumping over a pair of escalators and grabbing X23 in his arms. The girl giggled as he picked her up and nuzzled her collar bone. X23 reached up and grabbed the back of his head, using it as leverage to pivot their bodies in a handless cartwheel.

Todd landed for them and his right hand grabbed her belt, making her sway with his body to a random beat. X23 relaxed her hand so it was around his neck and her hand trailed down to his hand. X23 moaned tauntingly against Todd, his warm breath rolling down her neck.

A group of kids cheered as they landed and Todd showed off a bit more with a back flip into a handstand. X23 jumped over him, swing both feet around at the same time in a double foot kick. As she went over him, Todd lifted one hand and dropped on leg, his right leg in the air with his left was held against him with his left hand.

When they both landed, they saw the kids giving them thumbs up signs and rocker hand signals, which they both returned, as they cheered. Laughing to themselves, the couple continued on through the mall.

* * *

Jean sighed happily as she walked down the mall, looking for a present for the Professor and Scott. She had purposefully left them to the end so that they wouldn't have time to pick and pry at her for what she got them. 

She had found a wonderful scarf and a book for the Professor and was going to get something for Scott when she heard a squeal of laughter. Looking down a level, Jean smiled when she saw X23 running in the mall with large smile over her face and absolutely radiated with happiness.

Jean's jaw dropped with pleasant surprise when she saw that she was enjoying her time with a boy. It was nice that see had found someone that made her as happy as she was and it probably was the person responsible for changing her in the past four months.

She duck away from the embrace of the boy and darted around an escalator, the boy easily leaping over the electric stairs. He landed deftly in a crouch and lunged forward in a slight hop and grabbed her.

It was when X23 grabbed the back of his neck and he nuzzled her neck, that Jean saw it was Toad, the slime ball Brotherhood member. Her face of happiness became one of disgust, her eyes widening as the pond scum boy and the clone girl both did a handless cartwheel together and how they pressed their bodies together.

Why had the girl chosen _him_? He was a filthy little delinquent, that was part of the utter most disgusting dregs of society and here X23 was dating him! Had she completely lost it or had Todd gotten the new Brotherhood member to do something to her? That had to the only logical reason, because no one in their right minds could ever date him, let along stand his presence for five minutes.

While the two did their little displays of acrobatics, Jean debated the morals of scanning through X23's mind but resign to the fact she didn't want to invade her privacy. As they moved on, Jean saw they were heading for the same store she was heading to.

Determination burning in her, Jean made her way to the elevator and made a note of them walking into a music and movie store, Virgin Records.

* * *

Todd browsed through a series of horror and chick flicks with X23 as they tried to find something for Rogue and Kitty. Todd flicked between _Identity_ and _Queen of the Damned_ while X23 looked at _Kate and Leopold_ and _The Notebook_. 

They were near the back of the store, completely intent on finding gifts for the two X-Men that X23 had befriended. Todd, the patient and diligent boyfriend that he ever was, sighed and X23 grinned. She wasn't looking at him but knew that he had slumped his shoulders.

"Um, X', just cause I lived with her for a few months, doesn't mean I know what Rogue's preferred horror movie would be, yo." He said, his amber eyes flickering from one DVD case to another.

X23 sighed and put the _Kate and Leopold_ movie back and turned to face Todd's back. Wrapping her arms over his shoulders, the clone rested her head on Todd's shoulder; she smiled when she felt Todd relax.

"I know, I just wanted to know what you would have preferred." X23 said, her voice dancing in his ears. "Then that tells me if it's a good movie."

"I'm glad you're coming around to my superior judging skills, yo." Todd smugly and chuckled when X23 smacked him on the arm. "Go with _Identity_. It was pretty cool with all the twists, yo."

"Alright, I'm getting Kitty _The Notebook_, but you and I are going to watch it one night."

Snaking her arms around his chest and running her fingers around his defined muscles. "I want to snuggle up on a couch with you under a blanket as we watch it."

Todd's breathing raised slightly but he kept it controlled, fighting what instincts she was bringing up from within. X23 felt her smirk growing bigger as she turned him around and kissed his sweetly and tenderly.

Strange to think that not long ago, sweetly and tenderly wouldn't have been a way of describing her.

Todd let his free hand brush her cheek and smiled in their kiss as she grabbed his belt behind him and pulled him closer. Todd broke the kiss softly, holding the two movies behind her with his lose grip around her.

"Just you and me?" Todd asked softly, hope and love rolling off of him like waves from a sea desperately trying to reach higher up on a beach.

"You, me, an old mountain house in winter, a big old fire place and a sofa with a portable DVD player and a TV, I promise." She said, standing on her toes to kiss his forehead.

"Just the two of us…" Todd said softly, resting his forehead to hers. "I'd like that."

X23 smiled at her boyfriend and kissed him softly, their lips lingering together.

* * *

The couple was oblivious to the outraged red head and the curious Goth and valley girl that had gathered at either ends of the store. But then again there was a third party as well and this again consisted of X-Men. 

Bobby Drake and Ray Crisp were both in a state of shock. What they were seeing had to be some kind of sick, twisted joke.

There was a drop dead gorgeous girl, one you could see doing modeling or staring in some major movie, and she was kissing Toad, once rumored to be the weakest Brotherhood member who became the deadliest fighter of the lot. Both boys knew he was exceptional at some weird Brazilian fighting style since both had their asses kicked by him.

And worst of all was that both boys had made attempts to hit on the strikingly beautiful girl……and had been turned down, shot down and burned down by the said girl.

Bobby wasn't feeling as bad as Ray since he just start dating with Jubilee. He had been provoked to make a move by a new member of the Brotherhood, a new kid named Liam Bryson, his mutant name Scanner. Liam had begun making moves towards Jubilee, his psychic powers making it easy to swoon and multiple other girls at once.

Bobby was furious when he saw how heartbroken Jubilee was Scanner just left her at the drop of a hat. His consolation and an unpredicted assault at the mall on Liam moved the Asian firecracker and they cautiously treaded the water of a relationship before diving into its waters.

But still, this was a surprise. Because it seem impossible that Laura Logan, the daughter of Wolverine, would be dating someone like Todd Tolansky.

"Hey, Ray…"

"…Yeah, Bobby?" The electric mutant managed to say.

"Are you…sure that what we're seeing is real?" Bobby asked, looking at for the first time.

"I think we need to find out." Ray said, looking at Bobby in a bit of anger. "Cause this is going to need explaining, for the sake of my sanity."

The two boys saw the couple pay for the movies and exited the movie, completely missing the other X-Men.

* * *

Todd chuckled as he walked passed a music store, a couple of kids break dancing just out of the store. A ring of people had gathered around and cheers went as each session got more impressive. X23 looked over, yelling when she saw Adrian standing next in line to go on the section. 

Adrian was one of the few people that had found respect and eventually friendship with Todd because he had introduced the teen to Capoeira to help with his break dancing skills. Adrian had been more than impressed with how Todd had demonstrated that he had abilities to dance off nearly everyone who tried to play against Todd.

Later on, Adrian's little brother had been getting ruffed around by some drug dealer and Adrian had tried to get him out of life but the dealer was going to use them to cover his tracks. Todd and X23 had just seen them in time to intervene, Todd unleashing a kind of fury that X23 only thought Wolverine possessed. They managed to

"Adrian's over there, Todd." X23 said, Todd nodding at his friend and his girl then nudged him harder. "Go have some fun, babe."

"Really?" Todd looked slightly surprised.

"Go show em' how it's done." X23 said craftily, some people looking at the two.

Todd grinned and handed her the bags that they had gotten, pulling his sweat shirt off once she had it. He was wearing a black shirt and he then took that to show his black sleeveless shirt, his well defined body hugged by the shirt.

The green mutant then ran over to where the guys were waiting, whistling at Adrian before he went out.

"Todd! Yo, dude, get your ass in here!" Adrian said, gesturing for him to get over.

"You sure? It's your turn, after all." Todd asked as he quickly came over, the song _Lose Yourself _by Eminen blaring out.

"GO!" Adrian yelled, Todd smiling as he just went.

Todd arched his back and his feet swung completely around in a flip, a lot of guys backing up and exclaiming as he moved. Todd dropped forward without missing a beat and landed on his hands with gifted precision.

Todd slowly opened his legs, bouncing them slowly as he moved, and then began to swing them around as he shifted from hand to hand, his legs staying in a perfect ninety degree angle. He suddenly held his legs perfectly straight for a complete circle and then his feet went straight up in the air.

Todd held the air for a few minutes, his body perfectly upside down. He landed perfect on one leg, his right pulled up in a bend and his arm crossed over him with his body slouched to one side.

The song had reach only half way and the crowd was screaming for more, Todd not one to disappoint. His body arched around in a back flip and the amphibious mutant then bounced back forward in a flip. As he approached the ground, Todd held his arms apart and lowered his body to the ground.

His right foot touched the ground first and his left foot swung above the ground, his calf touching his foot. The moment his legs touched, Todd planted his right hand on the ground and jumped slightly. His body rolled over to the side, his right leg shooting forward and his left fling backwards in a perfect side split.

Todd held his body steady and rolled onto the other hand, his legs staying perfectly split. He began to scissor them back and forth, effortlessly as he held himself square. Todd then twisted himself around and did a three hundred and sixty degree spin on one hand before dropping back onto his feet.

His body leapt into the air with both feet in the air, landing and then back flipping onto his feet. Todd suddenly bowed and walked off, breathing heavily as he walked to X23, who immediately hugged him with people screaming on every side of him.

"Crazy, mad, fucking skills, dude!" Adrian yelled, Todd holding a thumbs up sign as he put his shirt on and walked off with X23, only to notice his sweatshirt was in use.

X23 had taken her jacket off and had put on his oversized sweatshirt, his sleeves too long for her arms. His hood was draped adorably over her face with her black hair poking out, her pearly white teeth smiling beautifully at him. The top of the hood just covered her forehead and a little bit of her eyes, giving her a mischievous look.

She slyly walked closer to him, the bag held daintily on one hand as she hugged him. Todd wrapped his arms around her and chuckled when she blew at her hair.

"Do I look cute?" X23 asked, in a tone that begged him to try and argue, Todd smiling even more.

"Yeah, but I bet you would look even cuter in nothing but that." Todd said, X23's eyes sparkling at the challenge.

X23's eyes widened slightly and she saunter closer to him, her arm raking up his chest lightly. Her face was inches from hers, his sweet scent marinating her and filling her completely.

"Be patient for the moment Todd." X23 said sexily taunting, rubbing her hips to his in a provoking fashion. "And keep Todd Jr. under control until we have that lovely, warm cabin."

"I know patience, it's a good friend." Todd remarked, catching his girlfriend in a kiss and pulled the hood back. "That would be a seriously great Christmas present."

"But you already have something for Christmas…" X23 taunted, Todd nodding and dropping his head slightly. "Maybe for New Years..."

Todd chuckled and let his lips find hers again, this time nothing frantic or sexual about the kiss. It was sweet and tender, something that had been absent in both their lives for a very long time.

X23 broke and unfortunately looked over Todd's shoulder as he kissed her neck, tensing up at what she saw. She easily picked out Jean, the red head looking revolted at the two. The next ones were Kitty and Rogue, completely surprised by who she was with. And Then she saw Ray and Bobby, the two boys almost begging for a fight.

Todd had felt her tense up and as he turned his head, X23 caught it in line with hers. He was confused by the pain in her face and the tear that ran down her cheek.

"If you don't see it, then it won't be real." X23 said softly, gulping slightly as she held him.

Todd didn't look behind him, but looked in the reflection of a nearby window and felt his breath catch at the sight of the five X-Men. He then glanced at X23, the clone never looking so frail in his time knowing her, as she wrapped her arms around his tenderly.

Todd rested his head on hers and found himself making soft hushing sounds, rubbing her back soothingly. He took in a shuddered breath and kissed her forehead slightly, pulling almost painfully away.

"I guess I'll go, yo." Todd said, his hand wrapped around hers.

"This isn't fair, you know it and you still comply with it." X23 said bitterly, Todd's hand rubbing her arms slightly with a chuckle.

"Part of my charm, yo." Todd said in a choked voice, gulping as he spoke. "I just I got tired of being the asshole."

"In my eyes, you weren't." X23 said fiercely, grabbing his shirt as she glanced at her teammates. "Why can't they just leave us be?"

"What should I do, probably go, huh?" Todd asked delicately, stroking her hair as he spoke. "Or should I stay, yo?"

"Please go, I don't want you getting hurt again." X23 said, slowly pulling the sweatshirt off but was stopped and she looked at Todd in confusion. "Why don't you-"

"Keep it so you have something of mine, yo. It'll keep you warm."

X23 grabbed him again and kissed him again, Todd trembling as he met the kiss. He stared at her afterwards and then slowly walked away, X23 watching his retreating form with a heavy heart.

* * *

Todd felt his hands shaking as he walked away from the one woman who loved him. Loved him before he even knew it and still did. The amphibious mutant ran his hand over his face and felt his breaths becoming shuddered and haggard, his eyes filling with tears. He let his feet carry him on his way, not caring that the X-Men were right there. 

He was in too much of an emotional turmoil to care right now. He and X23 had always known that they were going to be caught one day and it wasn't going to be just out of suspicion, like when the Brotherhood had kicked him out.

He really didn't care about his former friends, not giving two flying wing-dings what they had to say anymore.

"Where do you think your going, Toad?" Jean all but spat his name and Todd leveled a glare at her, the psychic reeling slightly from his bloodstained eyes.

"Get a life, Jean." Todd said his face completely crestfallen and annoyed.

Off all the things Todd could have said as an insult or as a defense for himself, that was the one thing that she hadn't been expecting. It sounded if he was exhausted with arguing over a trivial and stupid argument, that he had no patience left for the red head psychic and her remarks.

As he walked past her, Ray stopped him by standing in his way and the two guys glared at each other. Todd took another step, standing so close Ray had to step back and as he moved, Todd spun around him and decided to keep walking. Ray whirled around, ignoring the objections of his team leader, and grabbed Todd's shoulder.

Todd and Ray were very still, the amphibious mutant's breathing hardening as he clenched his fist. Ray's hand was on his right shoulder, the subtle shifting of Todd's weight to his left unseen.

Pivoting and bending on his left foot, Todd kicked back into Ray's chest and then punched the boy across the face as he doubled over. Bobby made a move to help Ray, but to a person who has suffered abuse by everyone he had ever met save one soul, Todd reacted as though he was attack.

Todd dropped down, his right out in front of him and his left bent under him. Rolling to the side, Todd planted his left hand on the ground next to his left foot as his body turned around and his right leg swung around. Bobby turned in time to get plowed over by the kick, the foot slamming into his chops.

While Bobby collapsed, Todd came up with his at the ready and his body falling naturally into the _ginga_ stance. His face was twisted in pain even more, fighting back his tears. Todd then ran in the direction he had been heading and swan dived off the first level, his jump giving him a fifteen foot clearance over the railing.

Twisting midair, Todd landed on the balls of his feet and took off to the garage exits he had memorized as kid. X23 let her tears fall, the blotches flowing onto Todd's sweatshirt. Had she seen her boyfriend as he ran, she would have seen a mirror image.

* * *

X23 silently glared out the window of the car, the frost view reflecting her inner self. Kitty and Rogue had convinced Jean to let them take X23 home and it had been a good idea, the clone nearly reverting to her former self. 

The radio was on and X23 found her ears perking up to the song that was playing. The piano started the song, low haunting tones that made X23's heart constrict to moment the lyrics were sung

_I waited for you, today_

_But you didn't show_

_No, no._

_I needed you, today_

_So where, did you go?_

_You told me to call_

_Said you'd be there_

_And though I haven't seen you, _

_Are you still there?_

X23 squeezed her eyes shut as the singer reached out to the clone, her mind instantly filled with an image of Todd. His jovial smile shinning brightly in her dark, depressed thoughts. X23 could feel herself shake as a new wave of sorrow rose up in her, her sobs choking her as the song continued.

It had to be the worst song for her to hear because all it did was serve to remind her of Todd and all the things she treasured about him. She could remember doing simple but loving things with him that had brought her so close to him.

She remembered walking down the paths in the forest, just listen to nature around them and savoring each other's presence. She remembered standing ankle deep in a lake, watching the sunset with Todd's arm wrapped around her. The next was when she and Todd had stood in a thunder shower, making out in the pouring rain while getting soaked to the bone.

_I cried out with no reply_

_And I can't feel you by my side_

_So I'll hold tight to what I know_

_You're here and I'm never alone_

It was startlingly disturbing that X23 understood how the singer felt, the person she was waiting for was unable to come to her and she was forced to wait until he was able to.

X23 wrapped her arms around herself and rested her head on the door; why had she made Todd run? She wanted the world to see him as she saw him, a man of love and strength.

He was better than anyone she met or that anyone she could try and become. Her fist weakly hit the seat of the car, regretting sending him away and now not knowing if she would see him again after what everyone would say, that she had been the one to send him away.

That was most terrifying and hurtful part of her thoughts

_And though I cannot see you_

_And I can't explain why_

_Such a deep reassurance _

_You've placed in my life._

_We cannot separate_

_'Cause you're part of me._

_And though you're invisible_

_I'll trust the unseen._

Rogue looked in the rear view mirror, her heart twisting as though someone had stabbed her as she watched her friend grapple with her sadness. Clenching the wheel, Rogue tried to block out the sobbing to no avail and felt her own eyes begin to get teary. Glancing at her side, she saw Kitty was already crying a bit.

It wasn't right; no one should, not even them, should had followed them today and, what was worse, when Todd had left, Jean had made it a point to say that she was going to speak to the Professor and Logan about this.  
And that infuriated Rogue because neither of them had anything to do with the couple. Yes, both were family to the clone girl but at the same time, but they shouldn't have a say about who she saw.

As the last line of the verse finished, Rogue pulled up at the mansion and turned the engine off. Silence, with exception of X23 crying, filled the car. Slowly, Rogue and Kitty watched as X23 kicked the door open and slammed it shut, the clone racing inside.

"You think…that she'll be fine?" Kitty asked as she wiped her eyes.

"Ah honestly don't know, but Ah hope so." Rogue said as she rubbed her temples before looking at Kitty with a smile. "They did make a cute couple, though."

"Yeah, almost, like, he filled what ever gap she was, like, missing from her. I never would have thought that about him." Kitty said, looking at Rogue thoughtfully. "How do you think Toad is?"

"He's probably hurting a lot. Ah guess we'll have to wait and see."

* * *

_Three weeks later…_

Pain was something Todd had been used to but not this burning, stinging and ripping pain that was gouging at his heart.

And never had it lasted three weeks.

Todd shot his fist out, his whole body taunt and tense as he pound against the metal of a trash dumpster behind Otero's apartment, the darkness of night covering him absolutely. His impact left dent mark and the kick that followed soon afterwards ripped the metal open like it was tinfoil. Todd carefully banged his head on the metal, slumping against it was he felt the emotional exhaustion catch up with him.

Todd heard of the arguments that had rattled the foundations of the X-Mansion and X23's resulting detainment. He knew that Logan had gone thermonuclear at her for hiding something like this and what his response had been. That she had been forbidden to see him, something that he didn't have to hear from the X-Men or Brotherhood.

Shoving roughly off the metal, Todd stumbled up the stair and into the apartment he was now sharing with Otero after the Brotherhood had kicked him out. He stood in the middle of the living room, looking around the room and found himself remembering.

He remembered X23 and he trying to cook without any idea of what they were making, just having fun trying to cook. He remembered curling up on the couch with X23, lip locked and limb-trapped with her and waking to see the dawning sun. They had even danced in this exact spot, slowly swaying to and fro with the soft ballad of music.

Walking to his desk, Todd flopped down at his desk and out reflex grabbed his pencil from his Christmas vacation homework. Gulping down his tears, Todd leaned back as he thought about what might happen while rolling the pencil between his fingers.

The door thundered as angry fists pounded against the wooden barrier, Todd jumping slightly at the sound. He suddenly got angry at the sound; he didn't want to deal with anyone right now, not while he was in such a foul mood.

Stand from the desk and throwing his pencil onto his homework, Todd walked down the hallway and to the front door. The time that he took to get to the door, a grand total of five minutes, made the hammering on Otero's door even louder.

"Alright, already!" Todd yelled at the wooden barrier, yanking it open fiercely; he was still really upset from earlier that day. "What the fu-"

But his voice died in his throat when he saw the tear-stained, fury filled face of his girlfriend standing there. X23's had was raised in mid strike and her green eyes were pooling out with streams of tears. Her whole body was shaking, her twisted painfully in anguish, rage and...defeat.

Both mutants stood there for five seconds to take each other in before one moved, X23 hurtling herself into her arms. Todd stumbled a bit and held tightly onto her, the clone girl screaming her heart out in sorrow as clawed at Todd. Her nails nearly tore through the cotton of his shirt as she clung to him and began to bang her head on his chest.

Todd groaned as he felt himself being dragged down by the sheer weight of his girlfriend's metal bones. X23 was a broken mess as she found herself knelt on the floor with Todd holding her in what could have been described as the most awkward position to be crouch in.

"I hate them!" She swore vehemently, her breathing starting to hyperventilate. "I hate everyone one of those goddamn pricks! Their so fucking hypocritical!"

Todd slowly began to rub her back soothingly, making small hushing sounds as X23's tears renewed and she buried her face deep into his shoulder. Each sob tore away at Todd's heart and each time her arms tightened around his waist, his chest constricted with emotional worry. Todd carefully shifted his body into a new, more comfortable position, his legs under her curled up figure

Her fist clenched tightly and began to softly pound on Todd's chest, Todd blinking at her until he took her hand and held onto it. Lifting his head onto hers, Todd began to softly hum until he was softly singing to her.

_Hush, my love,_

_Now, don't you cry._

_Everything will be all right_

_Close your eyes and drift in a dream_

_Rest in my arms and drift to sleep_

_If there's one thing I hope I showed you_

_If there's one thing I hope I showed you_

_Hope I showed you_

_Is my Love for you…_

_My love for you_

Todd paused, gulping down as his eyes let their tears finally fall and mingle into the now melt snow covered hair of X23. He wrapped his arm closer around her, X23 wrapping her arms around him as well.

He gently began stroking her hair back, his other hand grasping her shirt tightly in his hands. Taking a shallow breath, Todd softly began to sing again and X23 felt her body relax even further to him

_Oh my love... in my arms so tight, tonight_

_No where else I'd want to be, rather be._

_Every day you give me life and strength_

_As I drift in this cold, harsh world_

_Your loving and tender embrace_

_Will keep me, with you, tonight_

_Resting in peaceful sleep_

X23 sniffled against her lover while Todd looked down at her, neither seeing Otero nor Lauren watching them from the doorway. Lauren made a move to go and help Todd but Otero stopped her, shaking his head while Todd took care of his girlfriend.

He understood that the two lovers had their problems with everyone in the X-Mansion, the reason they kept their relationship a secret from everyone except him. Otero sighed tugged Lauren out of the room, closing the door to but kept it open just incase they were needed.

X23 some how raised herself up and wrapped her arms around Todd's chest, the amphibious mutant leaning back on his arms so she was lying as much as possible. The tears still fell but at least she had calmed down slightly.

_I know there's one thing that you showed me_

_I know there's one thing that you showed me_

_That you showed me_

_Is your Love for me…_

_Your love for me_

_So, please, don't stop, lovin' me_

_Lovin' me_

_So, I can keep, lovin' you_

_Lovin' you _

Todd sighed heavily after finishing the last verse, his love's sobs silent now that she had taken the time to calm down. Carefully, Todd helped her up and took her over to the couch and sat her down. X23 waited until he was seated as well before taking a gentle hold of his hand and interlinking her fingers with his.

They sat in silence, side by side, and let the quietness speak for them. Finally, Todd decided to speak.

"So,…things haven't been going so well, have they?" Todd asked softly, sensing his love's headshake. "Who shot their mouths off this time, Kurt?

"No, it was Jean and Scott that start this argument. Then…Logan got involved again….and that ended with him blowing up and raving for…a while." X23 said as equally softly

Todd nodded, his grip tightening slight on her hand. He knew when she didn't call Wolverine "Dad" that things often took a bad turn. The silence fell on them again, X23 gently stroking the back of his hand with her thumb.

"They aren't ever letting you see me, are they, yo?" Todd asked, knowing the answer already. "That's why you ran away…"

X23 couldn't answer verbally, her hand tightening this time and she leaned on Todd's bent frame as she saw him fight his tears.

It wasn't right but at the same time Todd couldn't bring himself to argue against what they had decided. He was official a "loose cannon" since he had no affiliation and a prior one to the bad guys. It was a seemingly honest safety measure, but it was laced with their prejudice against him.

And it was kind of redundant that they had an issue against him when they didn't have one against Kurt, a mutant no worse than him. But it was useless to play the blame game now and Todd was more than aware of this. Right now all he wanted to was savor a last moment with X23.

Hell, even their relationship could be paled in comparison to Kitty's and Lance's. Those two never used discretions and their affair had been going for nearly two years, the whole house knowing about it. But they hadn't been as far as Todd and X23, nor was as unexpected.

Sitting up and looking to his love, Todd and X23 both understood what the other was thinking as they met in a kiss. Trembling hands cupped Todd's face and the young man drew X23 close to him, literally pulling her into his lap. Their lips moved softly and tenderly against each other and they slowly fell against the couch.

Otero hung his head as he heard the last of the conversation and felt his fist tighten, his black hand nearly paling into an oblivious white. Lauren wrapped her arms around his chest, her head leaning on his back. They had both seen how tortured the young man had been and how much he cherished X23's affection.

This was going to have ill effects on both of them, their friends and teammates the ones to blame.

* * *

The massive wooden door to the X-Mansion was commented on by several guests and students alike, all liking the craftsmanship that had been carved into the wood. Even Magneto had taken the time to observe the beautiful detail of the door before continuing an assault. 

It was a lovely door, made from Bermudian Cedar and it was also quiet heavy.

So, it was understandably when those in the lounge, Logan, Scott, Kurt, Kitty, Rogue, Rahne and Jubilee, all jumped when the doors were forcibly kicked open. With a creepy wave of snow that billowed in, Todd Tolansky walked in with a sleeping Laura Logan in his arms.

The X-Men had just found out that X23 had run away and been discussing where she went, so this was a massive shock to the slimeball they were worried about carrying in the house. He had one arm tucked under her legs and the other wrapped around her back, X23's arms wrapped around his neck.

Logan looked livid, as did a few other faces, namely Scott's and Kurt's. But everyone else had relief….and a strange edge of fear was on everyone's face. They had never seen Todd hold anyone so protectively or even look like that.

Todd moved further in the house and they started to follow after him, when a second figure entered the room. The group of X-Men was surprised to see Otero Smith standing there, the powerful black man glaring at them with arms crossed. Kurt scrambled to get his holowatch on but Otero's snort made him stop.

"Isn't much to cover up, biy; ya might as well chill out." Otero said humorously, Kurt slowly calming down.

He slowly walked into the room and Logan bristled when the man stopped right in the middle of the door, Otero's face completely calm.

"What the hell are you doing here, bub?" Logan growled, his claws barely restraining themselves from shooting out of his hands

"Me? Oh, I'm here because Todd asked me to drive him and his girlfriend to her home." Otero said offhandedly, unfolding his hands and putting them in his pockets. "He wanted her to be somewhere safe."

"She isn't that…creep's girlfriend." Logan spat, his hands finally no longer able to hold his claws back.

"Ja, Zaura haz much better tazte zhan zhat." Kurt snapped, his tail swishing from side to side. "How can you be freunds vith him?"

"You're joking right?" Otero asked in disbelief, everyone looking at each other in surprise, and continued as if it should be common knowledge. "Todd has to be one of the best kids I've met and taken in."

"But he's just a piece of Brotherhood trash, with no discipline or respect for-" Scott's tirade was halted in mid speech.

"Excuse me?" Otero asked rhetorically, his brown eyes narrowing dangerously at Scott. "Have you even met Todd? I mean Todd, the boy under the guise of Toad. He's a great person to hang out and even live with and he's always given his best in everything I've taught him." Otero scoffed and looked at all the X-Men in front of him. "He's got more respect and discipline than anyone in this room."

"Otero." Everyone spun around to see Todd, his brown coat hanging loosely on his wiry frame. "She's in bed, resting; we can go now."

They had been so fixated on Todd's guardian, they had missed the boy himself walking down the stair, X23 no longer in his arms. Logan's eyes instantly narrowed onto Todd's figure, his claws trying to further extend.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I ain't wanted here, so why should linger around?" Todd offhandedly, turning to leave.

A resounding BAMF was heard and in a plumage of blue smoke, that smelt of brimstone and sulfur, Kurt had reappeared before Todd. He glared at Todd like an angry cat, his tail now uncontrollably thrashing from side to side. His blue fur raised up on ends and his yellow eyes tightened at Todd looked at him in annoyance.

"You wanna move, blue boy?" Todd asked

"Ve ztill have queztionz, Toad." Kurt said shortly.

"About what? Something that's none of your concern and, for that matter, business?" Todd said in exasperation, Kurt growling at him.

"She's my teammate, you-"

"But she ain't your sister, yo!" Todd snapped, his anger suddenly seething out. "As far as I am concerned, Logan is the only one that has the right to question me because he is her family."

The silence that followed was deathly, Kurt ashamedly realizing that Todd was right and was surprised to see his sister glaring at him. This made the blue mutant start slightly, not having seen such anger in his sister's eyes in a long time and never at him.

Otero cleared his throat and everyone looked at him, expectantly.

"It's really, in actual fact, Laura's choice." Otero said, Todd rolling his eyes unseen to his guardian. "She fell in love, he returned said feelings and they got together about…what was it, four or five months ago?"

"Um…four, I'm sure." Todd said, after thinking a minute, completely ignoring the bewildered looks of everyone. "Yeah, four, cause I've been teaching her for…." Todd stopped when he realized what he said and how everyone was looking at him. "Ah, shit…"

"You mean to tell me, that my daughter has been seeing this piece of shit for over four months under my goddamn nose!" Logan roared, his eyes widening dangerously.

"You got zhat azzhole, Zcanner to vipe and chanez her mind, didn't you?" Kurt spat, Todd's rage ignited in a flash.

Now, it was a very well known fact that Todd was very good at kicking, _very_ good. In fact, Kurt knew this and had often found himself unable to counter the kicking attacks or even barely dodge. Otero even noted that if Todd tried, he could get his foot into a spot faster than his hand could get there.

So you can imagine how fast the jab was to Kurt's face for the blue mutant _not_ to have seen it coming and be sent back to the wall. Todd was there in a heartbeat and grabbed Kurt by the throat, his amber eyes blazing while Kurt choked.

"I ain't Pietro." Todd snarled, delivering a resound crack with a punch to Kurt's chest, followed with another slam to the wall. "I'm most certainly ain't that fuck-face, Liam." Todd then dropped Kurt, the blue mutant teleported to the others. "I respect her too much to even dare think of screwing with X23 in that way."

"Please, like we're goanna believe Brotherhood trash like you?" Logan asked in disgust, Otero's anger reaching a peak. "Your word is about as good as candle out in an a fuckign snowstorm!

He would defend Todd against any insult, no matter the damage to his pride or career. He was like the son he didn't have and the first student he ever had.

"You don't know shit about him, so lay off him." Otero barked, Todd watching him carefully.

"Or what? You goanna do some fancy dance-shit?" Logan baited, Otero now looking pissed off beyond belief.

Otero made a move to start something when wrapped around his arm, tightening so he could feel his pulse. Looking back, everyone saw that Todd had just wrapped his tongue around the larger man's arm and somehow managed to shake his head as he pulled him back slowly.

Otero was about to argue when Todd released him and walked across the room to Logan, his amber eyes searching into the wild Canadian's. He sighed and glanced at the floor before back at Logan.

"You were…right…about me." Logan was expecting an outrage of arguments from Toad, not an soft spoken agreement; that was the _last_ thing he expected. "I am a two bit, piece of shit that ain't worth the bat of an eyelash from X23; I'm an orphan, a street punk, a Brotherhood asshole, a troublemaker and a reject of society. I know that and I wondered why, for so long, why she even cared in the slightest way about me."

The pause from Todd was like listening for a pin to drop, strained and tense as everyone watched the two mutant stare at each other. One in confusion, the other in self disgust; Todd's clenched hands now releasing themselves as he thought about his words and snorted softly.

"And then it hit, like one of her punches during practice." Todd continued, chuckling slightly. "Because she wanted someone who didn't see her as what she is, but _who_ she is. She isn't a clone, o-or a weapon made for death; she's a mutant, a teenager like me."

"She's not, though, Toad." Jena said in confusion. "She is a clone."

"Only if that's what you want to see!" Todd said vehemently, Jean recoiling from his words. "What she is maybe a clone, numbered X23; but who she really is, is Laura Logan, _codenamed_ X23." Todd explained, stepping away from the older X-Man. "I loved her because she…she cared and that she was willing to try to make it work. For the first time, with no ulterior motives or underhanded plots, someone just cared about me."

The room was silent verbally, but every mind was raging with countless thoughts. Todd had ultimately hit the nail on the head and driven straight through their balls.

He had seen X23 as a person from the day he met her and even when Todd had found out she was a clone and had done horrendous things, he accepted her wholly. She might have started loving him for different reasons but when she found a complete and simple acceptance in Todd, it only added to their passions.

This side of Todd was supposed to not exist to the X-Men, his unrequited love for the Scarlet Witch the only time they had ever heard about him having somewhat mature feelings. But when he had stopped pursuing her, Todd had been changing slightly for weeks and while some aspects of him remained embedded in him, new traits were shining through.

Todd sighed again, turning to leave with Otero when they both froze at the sight before them.

Xavier and Storm were before them, Strom holding Xavier's chair from behind. She was the most visibly emotional after what Todd had said, a silvery tear slipping down. Xavier merely had this small, sad smile on his face and that ever persistent twinkle in his eyes.

"I think, Mr. Tolansky, it's time we had a chat." Xavier said warmly, rolling into the room with a gentle whirr.

* * *

X23 moaned slightly as she rolled over in her bed, snuggling deep into the soft sheets that she was wrapped in. The warmth was wonderful and X23 groaned as the sunlight washed over her face. Funny, since her room never faced the direction of sunrise and her bed wasn't inline with the window she had. 

She suddenly knew she wasn't at Otero's apartment or at the X-Mansion.

Her eyes were open in an instance, her whole body tense and alert at once. The bed she was in was much bigger than hers back at the mansion and it was also a lot softer than what she had, the sheets almost silky. X23 noticed how she was situated in the middle of the bed, but there was a deep depression near her as though someone had slept next to her.

The entire room was wooden; the open rafters about her head were made from redwood and the floorboards were lacquered Olivewood from what her sense could distinguish. The bright tan and light rouge colors given the room a bit more light than what there originally would be if darker colors were used, the sun light filtering from several windows.

Outside, it was obviously in the woods because of all the trees and everything was covered in a thick blanket of freshly fallen snow. A stray bird fluttered on a sill and took off again, leaving X23 alone again.

There were a few pieces of furniture and three suitcases near the door, which was open. So, it was clear to X23 that someone had brought her here, but the intention wasn't yet.

Suddenly, she heard the faint footsteps of someone walking closer, something dripping from their hands.

Leaping up in the bed, her claws ripped her hands open as they popped out of her hands. Crouching over, X23 tensed her whole body as the person paused and then, unexpectedly, chuckled, pushing the door open.

"I guess this wasn't a good idea, yo?" Todd said smiling broadly at her, two mug of hot chocolate dripping in his hands.

X23 stared jaw slack at him as he walk to the side of the bed and set the drinks on the bedside table. He slowly reached out, X23 shuddering at his touch and she felt her claws pull in on their own accord. His hand cupped her cheek and he gently stroked her cheek as she lowered herself down onto her knees.

"This isn't a dream, Todd?" X23 asked, her eyes misting over.

Todd got on the bed and walked on his knees up to X23, his forehead touching hers. X23 reached up and was about to touch his face when her eyes went wide, her recoiling slightly. She glared at him with a smile, smacking the hand that had pinched her ass.

Todd chuckled softly and watched as the glare faded from her face, a happy-sad face replacing it.

"Guess not, yo." Todd said a bit choked up, a tear escaping him.

With a happy, strangled cry of joy and passion, X23 grabbed Todd and pulled him down to her. Todd let his body fall down and stared at X23 for the briefest of moments, before seizing her in a kiss.

X23 whimpered against him and her mouth opening for the both of them, missing the sweet taste he had. Her hand clawed around to his back, her nails raking down his back and slipping up the inside as she felt the well-built muscles. Todd's body naturally rolled to the side, his right hand sliding down her side and cupping her butt.

X23 inhaled sharply and broke away to moan, the amphibious teen trailing soft butterfly kisses down her neck. Scalding water thrown on her back wouldn't have made X23 body arch faster to press against him. Wrapping her leg over him, X23 forcibly shoved him over and kissed chastely.

Grabbing his shirt with one hand, X23 popped her claws slightly and sliced his shirt open. She then ripped the rest off of him, her emerald eyes flashing as she plowed her mouth on top of his. As she locked lips with her lover, X23 slowly rolled her hips and Todd growled.

Explanations were for later; they had been apart too long, both knew this as they rolled over in the bed. The hot chocolate would be stone cold when they would notice it again.

* * *

The glow of the fireplace was supposed to three things a person would stop and look at, the other two being a ripple in a lake and a zamboni going round and round. 

The orange glow gave X23's bare skin a beautiful tan color while Todd's skin took a slightly darker olive color. The pair was curled up on a couch and was somewhat under a blanket as the notebook played on the screen before them, the couple on the screen rowing back in the drenching rain. X23 blushed slightly as she watched the couple proceeded to strip and go onto other activities.

Snuggling closer, X23 smiled as Todd's arms wrapped closer around her bare waist and shuddered as he kiss her bare shoulders. Her legs shifted against each other, the exposed skin reaching her hips.

"So, Xavier said he agreed with you seeing me?" X23 asked softly, rolling back to face Todd.

"He said, using big fancy word that made my head hurt, that I was like the tails side to the coin and you were the heads, yo." Todd explained, tracing imaginary lines on X23's stomach through the blanket while she giggled. "He also said that you were quite capable of handling yourself and that we were linked with one another now, some other junk like that, yo."

"How did everyone else take that?" X23 asked, watching his hand intently.

"Uh, Logan still wasn't happy but decided he would try and come around to the idea of you dating me." Todd paused, his hand stopping as well. "Kurt still didn't believe me, Jean and Scott were acting like they had sticks up their asses and a few others wouldn't stop glaring."

"What joy I have to look forward when I go him in a week." X23 said craftily, leaning up to kiss Todd and breaking away with a weary sigh. "I suppose I should savor this, hm?"

"Of course." Todd cheekily said, kissing her neck.

X23 rolled her eyes and shuddered and they fluttered shut, licking her lips as Todd baited. Gently pushing him, X23 giggled as she sat up and shuddered slightly as the blanket slid off her bare body.

Todd reached over the couch and handed her a sweatshirt, the same one he had left with her that day. X23 blushed as she took it and pulled it over her head. The hem fell over her bare ass, showing off her bare legs and the hood draped over her head. The soft orange color was darkened with the light of the fire and X23 ran a hand down her body as she looked at herself.

"You were right." She said smugly, Todd looking confused as she walked into the kitchen, the fabric swaying with her hips. "I do look even cuter in just this."

Todd felt himself blush, listening as she opened the fridge and pour herself a drink. He knew that this week was going to flash past them and that was depressing. But as X23 walked back to him and lay down beside him, Todd decided to make the best of it.

Turning to the side, Todd wrapped his arms around X23's waist and pulled her close. As they went back to watching the movie, Todd's couldn't help but let his mind wander back to what Logan had said to him

"I don't deserve you, yo." Todd said softly after a while, X23 looking over her shoulder. "Logan said I wasn't worth the attention you gave me; actually, all of them said that and maybe they were right."

X23 felt worry rising up in her and she rolled over, looking at Todd's face. He had a distant look in his eyes and had let all expression drain away, his hands unconsciously running down her side to rest in the grove of her hips.

"Todd, you're-"

"I guess I'm just goanna have to prove them wrong, huh?" Todd said, overriding her with a bright smile.

X23 smiled back and kissed him, the two melding into one. X23 licked his lips and Todd responded with an expert's touch, the clone whimpering as she gave access to him and wrapped her arms around his neck

Todd's hands gripped her waist and pulled her closer, the movie now forgotten. But one line lingered in both of their hearts and souls as they descended deep into each other's intoxication.

_I am nothing special; just a common man with common thoughts, and I've led a common life. There are no monuments dedicated to me and my name will soon be forgotten. But in one respect I have succeeded as gloriously as anyone who's ever lived: I've loved another with all my heart and soul; and to me, this has always been enough._

X23 couldn't have agreed more.

The End

* * *

Soundtrack

If you want to have a musical idea for the scenes, I thought this would be cool. It's what i would hope to hear in the background.

_Lose yourself_ by Eminem

_Never Alone_ by Barlowgirl

_Lovin' You_ by Lin Waddell (Original Song, baby!)

_Inflatable_ by Bush (Background music for X23 seeing the X-Men and sending Todd away)

_Let Go_ by 12 Stones (Background for when Todd remembers X23 and they are reunited after three weeks.)

_Prelude 12/21_ by AFI (Background for Todd and Otero bringing X23 back to the X-Mansion)

* * *

Thank you for reading all, I hope everyone liked this and I hope to hear from your reviews. 

If any of you would like the original up just to see what was there before, please do not hesitate to state that in your review and I will make it happen.

Again, thanks for reading and please review.

-Lin


End file.
